


Tangledtober - Nightmares

by Spot_cat



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Memories, My First Fanfic, Varian (Disney) Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_cat/pseuds/Spot_cat
Summary: Varian remembers and reflects on the battle of Old Corona.





	Tangledtober - Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So I decide to do a prompt for tangledtober.

He remembers it all. The vicious fight, the cruel dark rocks, the bitter defeat. 

 

And he hates it. 

 

He hates that he has to remember this. He wish he could forget it all but that's the thing he can’t, he won’t ever forget it, it will plague his mind like a disease that won’t ever go away. 

 

He tries to forget, to push the memories to the back of his mind but he can’t. 

 

He tries to push that awful voice in his mind away but it just keeps coming back keeps saying  _ it was your fault along, you're the one to blame, the others will just forget about you and let you rot in this cell, they will never forgive you, your father will hate you and he will never forgive you, no one ever will. _

 

He keeps pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind trying to forget.

 

But he won’t, he can’t and he hates it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this and please let me know what you think.


End file.
